Rapunzel falls into a Deep Sleep
In the woods near the castle, the girl mice and Rapunzel were now heading towards the castle. But this time, Mrs. Brisby was back to wearing her red tattered cape while Olivia was back to wearing her white blouse, matching bloomers, blue jumper, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes and Tanya was back to wearing her red ball gown with a gold bodice and shoulder line, a red hair bob with a large golden feather stuck in it, gold slippers, and a white petticoat. She was back to wearing her ankle-length pantalettes, though. Eariler, they revealed to Rapunzel that they are actually a beautiful valley girl mouse, a young Scottish girl mouse, and a teenage Russian girl mouse disguised as normal girl mice for over eighteen years. But yet, Rapunzel was still upset that she couldn't see that same guy ever again. Although the day is almost over, the girl mice were still very cautious. Because who knows, Mother Gothel could be watching them right now. Soon they entered the castle grounds as they checked the area and motions each other that the coast is clear. Then they reached the door to the castle and went inside. Walking up on stairs and walking through hallways, they soon reached Rapunzel's prepared room, and Mrs. Brisby poked her head inside and checked to see if the coast is clear. And not a single life is in the room. "All right, in here, dear" Mrs. Brisby said to Rapunzel, as she motioned the girl over to get inside quietly and unnoticed. Behind them, Tanya closed the door and sighed in relief, glad that they weren't seen. "Lock the door, Tanya! Olivia, pull the drapes!" Mrs. Brisby said to the others. Tanya quickly locked the door while Olivia pulled the drapes closed. "And now, dear, if you'll just sit here." Mrs. Brisby said to Rapunzel, as she directed her to a chair. Sadly, Rapunzel sat down on the chair. "This is one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty." said Mrs. Brisby. And using all of their magic, Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, and Tanya whirled their wands in the air, and a gold tiara magically appeared. "A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty." said Mrs. Brisby, as she set the tiara on the girl's head. Then all the sudden, tears were shed from Rapunzel's eyes as she buried her face in her arms and wept again. "Now, dear..." said Olivia, trying to comfort her. "Come, let her have a few moments alone" said Mrs. Brisby. Then they quietly walked out of the room, and Mrs. Brisby closed the door behind her. "It's that boy she met" said Tanya, as she and the others hid in a different room. "Whatever are we going to do?" said Olivia. Inside the room, as Rapunzel continued to cry, the room was yet quiet and slightly dark. And with the fire in the fireplace burning, it began lighting up the room. Then all of the sudden, something ominimus happened. First, there were ghostly sounds that are faintly heard in the dark. Then all the sudden, the fire went out, and out of the shadows, Mother Gothel shortly appeared, but only in a pitch black form. Her eyes glowed with green as she watched the princess cry. Then she turned into a ghostly ball of green light, and it seemed to pulsate with a glow. Strangely, Rapunzel seemed to stop crying all of a sudden and slowly looked up at the ghostly ball. Then, her pupils in her eyes turned fully green as she was now in a spell trance by Mother Gothel. She slowly got up from her chair, and her cloak fell off, exposing her in a same purple dress that the girl mice made for her, along with the matching purple shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, and a gold necklace. Then she slowly started walking towards the ghostly ball. In the other room, the female mice were unaware what was actually going on in the room, and they did not know that Rapunzel was now in danger. "I don't see why she has to marry any old prince!" said Tanya, who was kind of frustrated that Hokey wanted her to marry a prince. "Now, that's not for us to decide, dear." said Olivia. Back inside the room, Rapunzel continued to walk towards the light as it moved towards the fireplace. Then the fireplace's wall suddenly opened, revealing a hidden pathway that lead to somewhere. The ghostly ball moved inside as Rapunzel, while still in a trance, followed it. "Maybe we should tell King Hokey about the boy." said Olivia. "Well, why don't we?" said Tanya. Suddenly, Mrs. Brisby heard something faint inside the next room. "Shhh, Listen!" said Mrs. Brisby. She placed her ear on the room's door and listened closely to the ghostly sound. Then she became horrified with wide eyes and screamed, "MOTHER GOTHEL!" And with that, they quickly rushed into the room to check on Rapunzel. But when they got inside, they became horrified when they see Rapunzel under a spell walking through a hidden pathway in the fireplace's wall. Mother Gothel had gotten got her in a trance! "Oh, why did we leave her alone?" asked Olivia, as she and the others rushed to get Rapunzel, but the entrance to the hidden pathways suddenly closed on them, blocking them out. "Cupcake!" the girl mice cried out, as they tried to get inside. Inside the hidden pathways, Rapunzel continued to follow the ghostly ball as it went upstairs. Slowly, Rapunzel walked up the stairs following it. Nothing seemed to ever stop her from breaking out of her trance. Then Rapunzel continued to walk towards her doom. Outside the pathways, the girl mice were now trying to push the wall open, but it was no use. "Here!" said Mrs. Brisby. They backed away from the wall as Mrs. Brisby used her wand to zap the wall, now showing the pathway. They quickly went in and found multiple pathways while their wands sparked with different colored lights - red for Mrs. Brisby, baby blue for Olivia, and orange for Tanya. They thought quickly where Rapunzel might have went through. So they quickly split up and began frantically searching for her. But they didn't find the right way where Rapunzel went at once. "Cupcake! Cupcake, where are you? Cupcake!" said the girl mice as they looked for her. Moments later, they regrouped and went up the stairs, which was the right one this time. "Cupcake!" said the girl mice, as they looked for her frantically as possible. Soon, Rapunzel has followed the ghost ball into a room upstairs in the tower. When she got inside, the ghostly green ball turned into a spinning wheel with a spindle on it. Then she removed the glove from her right hand and reached out to touch the spindle, but then heard the girl mice yelling. "Cupcake! Don't touch anything!" yelled the girl mice. Then somehow, she seemed to get out of the trance a bit and pulled her hand back. But Mother Gothel's magic was too strong for the girl to break out of. Then Mother Gothel's voice was heard. "Touch the spindle. TOUCH IT, I SAY!" commanded Mother Gothel's voice. And, in a flash of green light, Rapunzel touched the spindle with her right middle finger. And right at this moment, the girl mice have just entered the room and gasped in horror. Because standing right there in front of them...is Mother Gothel herself! And where is Rapunzel? "You poor, simple creatures. Thinking you could defeat me. Me! The mistress of all evil! Well, here's your precious princess" said Mother Gothel, as she lifted up her skirt, revealing Rapunzel laying face-down on the floor, looking lifeless. Her tiara had fallen off her head, and her glove was lying on the floor. Mrs. Brisby and the others gasped at the sight of Rapunzel as Mother Gothel laughed evilly, knowing she had succeeded. The girl mice rushed over to Rapunzel's body and were heartbroken. "Cupcake!" Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, and Tanya cried in unison. "Oh Cupcake! Oh, I'll never forgive myself." sobbed Mrs. Brisby. "We're all to blame!" said Tanya. Then they began to mourn over Rapunzel's motionless body as the sun finally set over the horizon. Yet, they were so close to saving Rapunzel's life. Yet they have failed to do so. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs